plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Base Z
For the card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Moon Base Z (PvZH). '''Moon Base Z' is a Herbal Assault map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. As its name implies, it is set in on the Moon. where the zombies are located. Here, the zombies are harvesting special moon crystals. The moon crystals power a giant magnet which will be used to power a solar eclipse. Plants must destroy the magnet before it triggers the solar eclipse while the zombies must defend it. Unlike most other maps, the gravity is low in several areas, meaning that any plant or zombie can jump higher than usual while also taking a longer time to fall to the ground. Description Dr. Zomboss' latest plan involves changing the Earth's orbit so it stays within a constant solar eclipse, thus robbing the Plants from their much-needed photosynthesis. The Plants must stop him! Update history Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * Starting Base defender playable bounds moved further back to avoid spawn camping Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Adjusted plant and zombie spawns in Objectives 1 & 2 * Re-positioned Turrets in objective 1 & 2 Trials of Gnomus DLC * Adjusted Capture Times for Objectives 1 & 2 November 2016 Patch * Objective 2 ** Adjusted capture time * Objective 3 ** Adjusted capture time Areas *Spaceport *Lunar Motel *Miner Diner *Mines *Processing Facility *Space Thingy End game At the last area, the plants and zombies will compete in a soccer-like mini-game, in which they must push the space balls that fall down into their own holes, while their opponents try to stop them. The balls will turn green if plants are controlling them, and they will turn purple if zombies are controlling them. Whichever team gets the most balls dropped at the end wins. End victory A cutscene is played at the end to determine a plant or zombie victory. Plant victory If the plants manage to win, green electricity will go to the giant magnet through its pipes, and it will cause the magnet to explode and get destroyed, meaning that the plants will still get sunlight on Earth. Zombie victory If the zombies manage to win, purple electricity will travel through the pipes leading to the giant magnet, which will power the magnet. The magnet will then connect to the Earth and pull it into the shade of darkness as the Moon is blocking the Sun, which creates a permanent solar eclipse on Earth. Golden Gnome Locations # This one is located in the Spaceport area of the map. Near the plant's starting area on the right Moon wall is a button with mushrooms on it hidden behind some rocks. Shoot it to trigger it. A meteorite will then crash into the Moon, making a Golden Gnome appear where it landed. # This one is located in the Lunar Motel area of the map. When you enter the motel through the Spaceport through the three doors, immediately turn left and you will see a large trash pile. Next to the pile is another button. Shoot it to trigger it. The metal doors on top of the pile will open. Climb up the pile and collect the Golden Gnome hidden behind it. # This one is located just after the Lunar Motel. When you go back outside into moon gravity, look for a large hand machine in the distance. Go towards it and you will see a fence surrounding the perimeter, however, there is a gap in it. Fall off the cliff through the gap to land on another cliff with a Golden Gnome on it. # This one is located in the Mines area of the map. Go to the center of the map, which is a small platform going around a large drill that is above a pit. Look down off the platform until you see some green crystals. Jump off the platform and aim for the crystals to land inside a cavern. Keep going through the cavern to find another Golden Gnome. # This one is also located in the Mines area of the map. When you capture it and head for the Processing Facility, don't go through the exit doors. Instead, look near the crystal crushers until you see a cart full of crystals. The Golden Gnome will be inside the cart. # This one is located in the Processing Facility area of the map. Near the entrance to the Space Thingy, climb on the right pipe until you see a cliff face with the Golden Gnome on it. A Peashooter, Foot Soldier or Super Brainz is recommended for this. Use the low gravity to jump off the pipe over to the cliff face. Gallery Moon lord base.jpg|Loading screen in the beta Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 7.22.55 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 7.22.43 am.png Screen Shot 2015-08-17 at 7.24.15 am.png SunSurf.png|Surfer Zombie's cameo on Moon Base Z pvz-gw2-rose.png Alien-star.png|Out of bounds Trivia * During the Pre-Alpha stage, only one ball was needed to fall in a hole for a team to win. *There is an easter egg on this map involving a Moon Worm. If 10 players taunt on certain specific ledges near the beginning of map, a giant space worm will appear out of a crater and flop backward, scratch his back on the edge of the crater, and then retreat back into the crater **This is similar to an easter egg in Port Scallywag in the original Garden Warfare, where, if a player did a specific sequence of taunts in front of a camera on the pirate ship, it would take a picture, and then a huge shark would rise out of the water for a few seconds. **This Moon Worm appears or is mentioned in other places on Moon Base Z. There are multiple posters mentioning rewards for hunting a Moon Worm, a Chinese poster mentioning "Moon Worm sushi", and zombie graffiti showing a sketch of the Moon Worm with the word "BEWARE". There is also, in the Mines section of the map, a hole where the same Moon Worm will poke his head out and look around, and then retreat. *Throughout the map there are pictures depicting ham, saying "Ham shot first," which is a reference to the phrase "Han shot first" from Star Wars. *Between the graveyards at the Lunar Hotel and the Miner Diner, there is a cemetery called the 'Black Hole Cemetery'. One of the graves has the name 'Zal' on it, referencing the robot character Hal from the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey and the phrase under it says "Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do," a reference to both the last words that Hal says before he is shut down and the song Daisy Bell. **In the 'Miner Diner' area of the map there is another reference to '2001: A Space Odyssey.' On one of the many poles in the area, there is a poster advertising a garage sale. One of the items on sale is named '2001 monolith,' a reference to the monolith from the movie. *The name of the map may be a reference to Moonbase Alpha, an infamous simulation game created by NASA which emulated life on a moon base. The game is infamous for its text-to-speech chat option, which allowed for it to quickly rise in fame due to amusing use and abuse of this feature. **Given Alpha is technically a symbol, it is very likely it could refer to this game, but with a Z instead of an alpha. Category:Herbal Assault maps